Y no puedo olvidarte
by DaRcK-YusHi
Summary: mi segundo songfic narrado por Sasuke con la cancion y no puedo olvidarte de RBD leean!


**Otro songfic SasuHina con la cancion "y ni puedo olvidarte" de RBD Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen**

* * *

**En el silencio de mi habitación  
Aún siento el murmullo de tu voz  
Lastimándome con un dulce adiós  
Dejándome vacío el corazón **

Se a ido...el maldito Hokage la obligado a casarse con el...y yo...yo nose que hacer se la a llevado, solo se despidio con un adios y un abrazo, ni un beso, ni un te quiero...nada solo un triste "Adios"

**Casi no duermo y he vuelto a fumar**

a ella no le gustaba que fumara...decia que cuanto mas fumara menos tiempo estariamos juntos...yo deje de fumar por ella...y ara se a ido que mas daba si fumaba?

**Cada recuerdo es una lágrima  
No sé como hacer para estar de pie  
Siempre me digo que es la última vez**

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla...me hace daño pensar que ahora mismo estara con el estupido del hokage...recuerdo todo de ella esa sonrisa que consegia que me sonrojara...comienzo a llorar...le prometi que no lloraria...le prometi que me olvidaria de ella...pero no puedo...

**Y vuelvo a caer cuando pienso en ti  
No soy nada sin ti**

desde que te fuiste ya han pasado 3 meses mañana os ibais a casar...y encima el muy cabron me invita a su boda...lo odio y yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo...

**Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el último beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el ultimo abrazo aún me pierdo despacio  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte**

te necesito, quiero que vuelvas pero soy un cobarde por no irte a buscar, por no partirle la cara al baka de Naruto...doi pena simplemente desde que te fuiste parezco un muerto...

**No encuentro aún algún antidoto  
Para entender que todo terminó  
Intento salir de la soledad  
Darle al destino una oportunidad**

Me arreglo un poco le dije a Ino si queria salir a tomar algo, a los diez minutos ya habia llegado...la miro se veia tan feliz como tu en nuestra primera cita...

**Mas vuelvo a caer cuando pienso en ti  
No soy nada sin ti**

Lloro...mierda te lo habia prometido,pero no soy capaz de contener las lagrimas...Ino me mira,sabe lo que me pasa...antes de que te fueras te habia dicho que nos casariamos...

**Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el último beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el ultimo abrazo aún me pierdo despacio  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte**

Son las 12:00 del mediodia dentro de 20 minutos os casais, ayer Ino me dijo que Hinata le dijo que estaria feliz si al menos asistiera a la boda...queria verla otra vez me vesti corriendo, sali de mi casa lo mas rapido que pude en 3 minutos ya estaba en la Iglesia...

**No sé como  
No sé cuanto  
Olvidarte  
Me hace daño **

Naruto llega, no parece el...se ve maduro...solo lo miro con odio, entonces entraste estas preciosa...tenia unas ganas inmensas de levantarme y besarte...

**No sé como  
No sé cuanto  
Olvidarte  
Me hace daño**

La boda empieza...pero no presto atencion entonces escucho la voz del cura "que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" no queria seguir siendo un cobarde de golpe me puse de pie todos me miraban incluso tu

**Y no puedo olvidarte**

"Hinata no te cases, Te Quiero! no puedo olvidarte..."

**Y no puedo olvidarte**

Tu te giraste para no verme la cara llorabas aunque yo no me di cuenta "Lo siento Sasuke" tu voz sonaba quebrada...aun me querias y yo lo sabia pero me acababas de rechazar...todo por tu estupido clan!

**Y no puedo olvidarte**

agacho la cabeza empiezo a llorar "Te habia prometido que no lloraria, pero ahora me da igual" te dije de golpe antes de echarme a correr no queria segui ahi no queria...y nunca te olvide...tubiste 3 hijos preciosos con Naruto tu no lo querias pero aparentabas muy bien...yo simplemente me fui de la aldea cuando tubiste tu primer hijo...

**Y no puedo olvidarte**

* * *

**Esperoo que os guste perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero el word no me va y lo e echo directamente aqui...y con esto y un bizcocho...dejen reviews!**


End file.
